Moves like Standing
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: I know that tonight I may have claimed her as mine but she's only cemented her already tight grip on me and that list of women that I I've made love to will not get any longer, the Standing charm, the Standing moves are now for her pleasure only but so long as she continues to let me indulge in the wonder that is her why would I care, who else would I need.


**Moves like Standing**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:-** Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **I know that tonight I may have claimed her as mine but she's only cemented her already tight grip on me and that list of women that I I've made love to will not get any longer, the Standing charm, the Standing moves are now for her pleasure only but so long as she continues to let me indulge in the wonder that is her why would I care, who else would I need. 

**Author's Note:- **Lyrics from Maroon 5 Moves like Jagger song fic as requested by Beth.

_Just shot for the stars if it feels right_

_And aim for my heart if you feel like_

_And take me away and make it ok I swear I'll behave._

I've never been good at ignoring the desires of my heart and where you're concerned it's even worse. When I need you that need is all encompassing but until now I've always stopped it taking that leap, that final step that means we can never go back tonight though I don't care, I'll let you take what you want if I'm right and you still want it, I'll let you make me forget a world of murdered children, cheating parents, a world were evil piles on top of evil until it can't be overcome any more. If you make a move now, I'll not fight you I promise I'll let it happen, let you show me how much you want me.

You're smiling at me now as you take my hands and pull me toward you letting your lips brush softly against mine, testing me, seeing if I mean the promise that has radiated from my eyes.

_You wanted control so we waited_

_I put on a show now I make it_

_I don't give a shit and it goes like this._

You are the most unreadable woman, you know how much I want you, how much I love you yet you've made me wait, made me hang on every lingering glance, every whispered word hoping that it's the one that's finally going to grant me access and now I think it's finally there. You needed to be the one to say it was ok, you needed me to wait to prove that I would. Well now, tonight I plan on showing you just what you've been missing and in doing so prove to you that I'm worth the gamble. I want to prove to you that we can work even when you feel like the world is falling down around your ears I'm there for you and I don't care what the outside world thinks of that.

_May be it's hard when you feel broken and scarred _

_Nothing feels right but when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe that I've got the key_

You're broken right now and frightened of what you know and more importantly what you don't and it would be easy for me to back away, to tell you I'm there for you if you need to talk, need a friend but that I won't take advantage of the situation. You've made me wait so long that it would be easy for me to worry that you don't really want me right now, that you just want someone to take the pain away but I think I know you better than that and I promise tonight I'll make you see that you're not alone and never need to be again. I'll show you that I believe I have the key to getting past these things, or learning to live with them is not to be alone.

_So get in the car we can ride it whenever you want get inside it_

_And you want to steer but I'm shifting gear I'll take it from here. _

Your lips have finally left mine and I can see in your eyes that this time you wouldn't let me change my mind again even if I wanted to you've always been able to tell when I'm on the verge or throwing the towel in, when I want to bury my head in the sand and retreat you make me face up to things and this time I need you to do that more than ever so if you are in two minds about taking this further then I have to take the lead and I will.

"My place, I'll see you there in 10 minutes, don't be late I'm not a patient woman." The spark has gone off in your eyes and I know I've lit the fuse you'll be at my front door before I am if you can be and the excitement curling in my stomach and the desire causing a rush of moisture to my core as you throw me a playful wink is making it almost impossible to open the car door.

As I drive I know I want this more than I've ever wanted anything, I want to give myself to you and let you see that side of me that I keep so well hidden. The feminine, vulnerable side of me that is my best kept secret.

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control own me for just one night_

_And if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it._

We've tumbled through the door of my house and I know that nothing will stop this now but if I'm going to do this I need you to know that it means something, that it's not just because I need someone but that I need you.

"I love you" My words are barely audible as you smoother then with another kiss and I can tell you understand, you know that you're about to be let in on the secret that few have before, you're going to see all the parts of my soul, my heart that I normally keep skilfully hidden to all outsiders.

_Nobody else can see this, so watch and learn I won't shows you twice_

_Head to toe ooh baby rub me right._

"I know and I love you too, more than anything." She lost, finally given up to what I can and have every intention of doing for her. As I gather her into my arms leading her to the bedroom I'm determined to make this matter. I want to take things slowly, undressing her with a tenderness that I hope will already have started to calm the turmoil in her heart but she's too impatient for that and I can't say she didn't warn me. If that's how she wants this though I am more than happy to oblige as we lose ourselves in a frenzy of discarded clothes, whispered words and throaty moans.

Her body intertwines with mine as hands explore and lips leave red hot trails on chilled naked skin until we've mapped ever contour of each other memorising it and filing away the snap shots for a life time in which we can do this again and again.

_But if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this and it goes like this._

Finally she seems sated, like her body and her mind are too heavy with desire to resist anymore, to try to maintain control as I pull her legs further over my hips and ease into her enjoying the way she stretches to accommodate me and how she bites gently on her bottom lip as her breathing quickens. I've slept with many women in my life but only ever made love to a handful of them and that's what I want o do with her now, so as much as she feels she's giving up something by letting this happen I feel it to because I'm giving her something that I normally keep secret. I'm giving her my heart and soul with every thrust, and one look in her eyes tells me she knows that.

_All the moves like Jagger I've got moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to control you look in my eyes and I'll own you_

Moving inside her, measuring every thrust to provide the maximum pleasure for her I long to see her give up, I've waited a life time to watch Sandra Pullman give up to the earth shattering pleasure I want to give her.

"So good Gerry…..so…" It's happening, her eyes have fused with mine and I know in that instant that we'll be together until the end of time. As her body rocks with the onslaught of pleasure I know I've succeeded in my mission, she's finally realised that we were meant to be together and as I follow her spilling inside her before falling on to the bed gasping for breath. I know that tonight I may have claimed her as mine but she's only cemented her already tight grip on me and that list of women that I I've made love to will not get any longer, the Standing charm, the Standing moves are now for her pleasure only but so long as she continues to let me indulge in the wonder that is her why would I care, who else would I need. 


End file.
